


Lassi Up A Ladder

by NephilimEQ



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Shawn being Shawn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ





	

 

** Lassi Up A Ladder **

 

Lassiter did not trust Spencer to not act like an idiot on top of the ladder, so he was standing on the third to top rung while Shawn held it steady. The psychic, however, had been surprisingly quiet for the past twenty minutes and had not caused any problems. In fact, he was being so well behaved, the head detective immediately became suspicious.

He started to turn, but then Shawn said, “You’re good Lassi, but you missed a spot.” He pointed. “Over there.”

Lassiter looked. Dammit. He was right.

He dipped his roller back into the pale green paint and reached out to fix it…and found that he had to lean a bit further than he would have liked. However, he knew that Shawn wouldn’t let him fall, so he reached as far as he could, focusing on not falling, and was confused when he heard a soft sound from beneath him. It sounded like Spencer was in pain.

“Spencer, are you okay?”

“Fine, Lassi…just fine.”

His voice sounded strained and Lassiter was worried, but he continued to paint…and then he heard several more similar noises, which were more than a bit disconcerting. Finally, after a minute or two of covering the white parts of the wall that he’d missed, he put down the paint roller and looked down at Shawn.

The younger man had a glassed over look in his eyes and his hands were clenched tightly around the legs of the ladder, his knuckles almost white from the effort.

“You don’t look fine.”

Spencer swallowed and then nodded and said, “Oh, I’m more than fine. I’m dandy. In fact, I’m groovy. Just…keep painting, babe…”

Slightly confused at why his boyfriend was acting so out of character, he moved as if to come down the ladder and Shawn let out a whine and then groaned out, “Uh-uh, you missed a few more spots up there, Lassi-licious, and only your long arms are gonna reach those hard to reach spots, so get your stilts back up there.”

Confused, but with a vague idea of what might be going on, he moved to go back up the ladder, watching the younger man from the corner of his eye. Shawn’s eyes lifted and focused as he moved back up the ladder, onto one particular spot…

Suddenly, it all snapped into place.

He froze on the ladder and growled out, “Spencer…are you ogling my ass?”

The brunet threw him a smirk and then looked at the head detective’s backside and said, “Why, yes I am. Now, get back up there so I can keep watching those magnificent glutes of yours. Oh, and if possible, would you be amenable to the idea of wearing some daisy duke’s while you paint the rest of the room?”

Lassiter flushed red and immediately came down from the ladder, at which Shawn protested, but then he bore down on him and pinned him to one of the still unpainted walls, and couldn’t stop from smiling when he saw Shawn’s lack of breath and the fact that his eyes were dilated. Apparently, his boyfriend had a thing for his ass. Not that he was complaining, mind you. He pressed himself up against the younger man, who let out a low whine as his thigh met Spencer’s hardness through his jeans.

“La…Lassi…”

“Yes?” Lassiter replied, not letting any emotion through his tone, even though he was unbearably smug that he’d turned him on so quickly.

“Are you…are you gonna do actually _do_ something or are you just gonna keep on teasing? Because I don’t think I can take much more of this…” He rubbed himself against Lassiter’s thigh to prove his point, and, just to show that he would follow through, Lassiter thrusted himself in counterpoint, causing them both to groan.

“Let’s see,” the head detective mused out loud. “I _could_ do something about it now…or, I could finish painting the room and then fuck you into the mattress as many times as you want tonight.”

Shawn let out another low whine.

“Don’t give me impossible decisions, Lassi! Especially not when I’m horny…” He rutted up into him again and Carlton hissed. The fake psychic then breathed out, “Can it be both? Please, please, _please_ say it can be both, because I need something _now_ , and I promise that I will _more_ than make it up to you later, just…. _please…._ ”

Carlton smirked.

Without any warning, he dropped to his knees and hastily undid the zipper on his boyfriend’s jeans, not at all surprised to find that he wasn’t wearing boxers _or_ briefs, and wrapped his fingers firmly around the base of his cock before sliding his mouth over him.

Shawn let out a shout and tried to thrust forward, but Carlton held him still with his other hand, savoring the heavy weight of Shawn’s cock in his mouth. If there was one thing he loved almost as much as sex, it was giving blow jobs. He was damn good at it, and from the sounds Spencer made as he suckled at the tip of his cock, heavily tonguing the weeping slit, savoring the salty precome, he knew he was doing it more than right.

He let out a low moan and Spencer let out a strangled sound. Yep. He was doing it right.

He lifted his head just long enough to say, “Hands on the wall, don’t move,” and then went right back at it, eagerly sucking down Shawn’s thickness. Above him, his boyfriend sounded like an absolute wreck, whining and moaning as if he were in a porno, straining with all of his might to not thrust down Carlton’s throat. Well, he couldn’t have that.

He pulled back slightly and then sunk back down, clenching one thumb tight in his fist as he did so, taking Shawn’s cock deep into his throat. A little trick that he’d learned that his boyfriend didn’t know about: squeeze the thumb, suppress the gag reflex. As he took him deeper, savoring the taste as more precome spurted onto the back of his tongue, Shawn let out a strangled gasp and barely managed to say, “Lass…I…I’m…I’m gonna…”

He sucked harder.

That did it.

Spencer came hard, straight down the back of Lassiter’s throat, and he swallowed every drop, slowly pulling off as Spencer became sensitive.

Before he even had the chance to tuck him back into his jeans, Spencer reached down and pulled Carlton to his feet, capturing his lips in a wonderfully dirty kiss, licking at his tongue, as if trying to taste himself. Lassiter let it happen, enjoying it as much as his boyfriend, and then Shawn pulled back and looked him in the eye, his hand still firmly on the back of his neck.

“That…that was…fuck. That was fucking awesome. Better than pineapple.”

Lassiter snorted.

“Gee, so glad I rank above a fruit.”

Spencer let out a breathless laugh and shook his head.

“You have no idea how hard that is to do, man. No idea.” He pressed another kiss to his lips, a little less dirty, but no less loving, and then said in a disappointed tone, “You’re not gonna screw me silly later, are you? I mean, I have a favor to return, after all. I could just…” He motioned to Lassiter’s own bulge, but he shook his head.

“Oh no, Spencer…I’m still gonna pound your ass into the mattress.”

The fake psychic’s eyes lit up.

“You will?”

Lassiter nodded.

“Yep.” He reached down, tucked Shawn back into his jeans, and then handed the paint roller to him, and grinned when he saw the look of incredulity on Shawn’s face. “ _After_ you finish painting the room.”

“But,” he protested, gesturing to the three large walls that had yet to be painted. “That could take all day!”

Carlton smirked.

“Then you get better get started.”

He continued to smile to himself as he walked out of the room, listening to Spencer grumble under his breath. Looks like he wouldn’t have to paint the room, after all.

 

 


End file.
